Titan High School
by Coolidontgiveafuck94
Summary: Eren débute le secondaire et rien ne va comme il veut. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est foiré et voilà qu'en plus un certain professeur d'éducation physique vient se foutre le nez dans toutes ces affaires.
1. Chapitre 1- Une Entrée Remarquée

C'est bientôt le commencement de l'école. Dans à peine quelques jours, les mères iront reconduire leurs enfants de bas âge en étant morte d'inquiétude tandis que d'autres seront bien heureuses de se débarrasser de leurs feignants d'adolescents.

Enfin, même si pour les mômes il reste toujours du temps pour végéter sur le sofa ou jouer dehors, pour les professeurs, directeurs, concierges, etc., les vacances sont finis depuis longtemps ou n'ont tout simplement pas eu lieu.

D'ailleurs, cette année sera une grande année pour deux personnes en particulier. premièrement, pour notre jeune Jeager qui débutera sous peu le secondaire. Ah que c'est beau la jeunesse insouciante, la fébrilité ressentit face à l'inconnu que cache la cour des grands. Deuxièmement, cette année sera une grande année pour notre très chère Levi, qui lui débute sa première année en tant que professeur en éducation physique. Bizarrement, lui, est beaucoup moins fébrile. Combien de fois avait-il espéré ne pas avoir à s'occuper de petits de première. La chance n'était décidément pas de son coté... Ou peut-être bien que si, finalement.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Et oui ce moment temps attendu est finalement arrivé. Ok, il était plus redouté qu'attendu, mais bon.

Du bord à Éren, ça commence fort. Huit heures et quart le téléphone sonne, c'est Armin qui lui était bien éveillé, tandis que notre compagnon chéri, lui, parlait d'une voix rauque et endormie, alors qu'il était toujours étendu dans son lit.

En tout, cela lui prit trente secondes à réalisé, une minute pour ce levé, trois pour déjeuner, cinq pour se laver et sept pour s'habiller en plus de petites corvées matinales.

Il ne lui restait plus que trois minutes pour enfiler ces bottes, prendre son sac et aller à son embarcation d'autobus, soit cinq rues plus loin. Il allait devoir courir et vite. Il sortit en fixant sa montre. Il se mit à courir. Une rue. Deux rues et plus qu'une minute. pourquoi fallait-il qu'il habite en campagne dans la seule région où il n'y a qu'un bus pour toute la ville? De plus il fallait parcourir plus d'un kilomètre pour s'y rendre par manque de budget, mais surtout d'enfants. Heureusement que l'école regroupait trois villes.

Quatre rues. Plus que quarante-cinq secondes et sa cadence de course diminue considérablement. Merde. Cinq rues, il peut voir l'autobus et celui-ci se prépare à partir. Il réussit à atteindre la porte, mais celle-ci se referme juste sous son nez. Sans prendre la peine de lui ouvrir ce qui lui prendrait qu'une seconde, le laisserait monter et décolérait par la suite, le chauffeur s'en alla. Aucun remords et aucun regard de sa part.

Eren extrêmement déçus, mais toujours pas battu jeta un regard vers les fenêtres du bus qui s'éloignait et vit le visage d'Armin qui semblait murmuré un désoler. En bout de course, Éren regarda le ciel avant de prendre l'initiative de continuer sa route. Il devrait marcher beaucoup et courir tout le long.

C'est alors, juste quand qu'il croyait que rien de pire ne pourrait lui arriver, qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur lui. Qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour mériter cela?

La cloche sonna, annonçant le début des cours. Levi commença donc son discours de rentrée sans trop se donner la peine de paraître enjoué.

-Bonjour, pour commencer, mon nom et Levi, mais vue la politique de votre école c'est monsieur Rivaille ou si vous préférez, vous pouvez m'appeler Caporal, dit-il en fusillant du regard deux élèves qui venaient de rire à ce qu'il pensait être une blague. Voici mes règles, continua-t-il; on ne crie pas, on participe, on m'écoute quand que je parle et on m'aide à ranger à la fin de la période. Je veux que cet environnement reste sain tout au long del année, c'est clair., maintenant que c'est réglé je vais vous parler de quelques autres règles qui devraient déjà figurer dans votre code de vie. Chaque cours, vous devez avoir votre linge approprié pour sa cour et surtout...

Un énorme traqua retenti au bout du gymnase suivi d'une voix presque morte.

-Excusez-moi! je suis en retard.

Levi détailla le jeune homme qui faisait pitié à voir. Il tenait un soulier dans sa main gauche et l'autre n'était qu'à moitié mit sur son pied. Il venait d'arriver et sans avoir fait d'éducation physique dans le cours, il était en sueur. L'eau perlait sur son corps, son chandail, même s'il venait de le changer était tremper, son souffle était court et il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il avait couru en voyant ces pommettes rouges. Il faisait pitié vraiment, même pire il faisait peur. Sans compter que son chandail trempé était à l'envers et que ces shirts n'étaient pas vraiment à lui, mais à sa petite soeur. Décidément le rose ne lui allait pas.

L'air d'un prédateur, le professeur s'avança. Lentement il marcha comme un fauve autour de sa proie qui s'était carrément écroulé tellement il était fatigué.

-J'ai bien vu que tu étais en retard, mais merci de me le signaler. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison.

-Je...

-tu dois être Jeager... Ça tombe bien que tu sois arrivé juste quand que j'allais parler aux élèves du code de vie de l'école et d'à quel point je hais les retardateurs. Bon, maintenant que c'est fait je pourrai montrer aux autres élèves ce qui arrive à ces personnes.

Il tourna autour de sa proie lentement, calmement, trop calmement. Après un bon trente second de silence pesant, mit un pied sur le flanc du gosse coucher sur le sol et le retourna histoire de plonger ces deux iris grise et sévère dans celle encore innocente et Émeraude du jeune homme.

-Tu m'as l'air bien épuisé. Tu as manqué ton bus?

-Ô-oui.

-Quel dommage. Va me faire cinquante push-ups.

-C-cinquante, répéta-t-il abasourdit par les mots venant d'être prononcé.

-Bien alors, cent cinquante si tu préfères, s'amusa le plus vieux. Surtout dépêches-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Eren, sans non ronchonner s'exécuta et cent cinquante push-ups plus tard, le professeur avait terminé d'expliquer le jeu combinant agilité, vitesse et perspicacité qu'il allait jouer aujourd'hui. Apparemment des titans les attendaient.

_Bon en gros j'espère que vous aimez le début et puis désoler pour mes fautes je sais que j'en fait beaucoup, mais j'essaie de me corriger du mieu que je le peux. Autrement...Ah oui les personnages ne m'appartienne pas même si j'aurais bien aimé donc voilà, à plus et n'hésité surtout pas a me faire savoir vos opinions._


	2. Chapitre 2-De Lourdes Conséquences

À première vue, le jeu était simple, mais lorsqu'on l'asseyait... C'était une tout autre chose. Une classe de trente-cinq élèves, trois essais et aucun survivant.

Je vous explique le jeu. C'est une course à obstacle en deux volets ou le but du jeu est de ramener un drapeau dans la zone de sécurité. Lorsque le jeu commence, tout le monde est dans la zone de sécurité, ensuite le professeur envoie le coup de sifflet. Les élèves peuvent partir à ce moment et tenter leur chance en asseyant de courir jusqu'à une autre zone d'environ sept mètres délimité par des cônes ou cinq personnes essaient de tu touchais comme à au tag et ceux-ci se nomment titan. Si tu es toucher tu vas t'asseoir, c'est que tu as perdu. Pour les plus forts qui réussissent cette étape, il y en a une autre, la forêt. Cette zone consiste vraiment en une course à obstacle, ce qui pourrait paraître facile, mais en plus de devoir courir, sauter, glisser et tourner, un autre titan plus fort vous bombarde de ballon qui vous élimine lorsqu'il vous touche. lorsqu'on a le drapeau on le rapporte a la zone de sécurité par le chemin inverse.

Maintenant, que le jeu commence!

Levi donne le coup de sifflet qui indique que le jeu est commencé. La plupart des élèves finissent par aller s'asseoir sur le banc et Mikasa, Armin et Eren ne sont toujours pas partis. Armin sachant bien qu'il n'allait pas y arriver vue son physique, mis au point une petite stratégie de diversion avec quelques autres ayant réussi à revenir sain et sauf sans toutefois avoir ramené le drapeau. Tout reposait sur les épaules à Eren et Mikasa, malgré quelques plaintes d'un de leurs collègues de classe Jean 'ici, tout les élèves avait tenter un a un d'y aller, mais aucun n'avait penser à une stratégie de groupe... Sauf Armin. Jean, Armin ainsi que Sasha, Connie et Marco, d'autres camarades de classe devais occupé les cinq titan le temps qu'Eren et Mikasa se rendait à la foret. Cette première étape se déroula d'ailleurs asser bien, mais la suite compliqua les chose. Eren, Mikasa et surprenament trois autres dont Armin réussir l'étape précédente. C'étais maintenant la pluie de ballon qui les attendait.

Décidément, Annie était une très bonne lanceuse et le dit parcours impossible créé par Levi était réellement impossible. déjà, Armin n'est plus de la course ainsi que Marco qui l'accompagnait. Eren réussi a attrapé le drapeau et ainsi ils s'apprêtaient tous a revenir, mais alors une autre truc inattendus se produit. Levi demanda à deux autres élèves, Berthold et Reiner de lancer des ballons avec Annie. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Rivaille n'aime pas Eren ni Mikasa. Pauvre Jean. Ah non, à bien y penser il n'aime pas Jean aussi. En fait c'est les gosses en général qui le fait chier.

Jean se fit éliminer et rejoint Marco assez rapidement, tout reposait sur Éren et c'est alors juste au moment décisif où il franchissait la frontière entre la forêt et les tags qu'un ballon fonça vers lui, Mikasa le protégea de celui-ci, mais trop préoccupé il ne remarqua pas que Berthold de l'autre côté du terrain s'apprêtait à lancer un ballon de toutes ses forces vers lui. Il le reçut en plein dans le dos. Tout espoir était perdu, la classe avait échoué.

Après l'éducation physique, vint l'histoire, et après l'histoire vint le diner. À la cafétéria, nos trois chers amis dinait tranquillement tout en reparlant du jeu de ce matin, l'histoire étant trop ennuyante pour mériter une place dans la conversation, quand Jean et son meilleur ami Marco vinrent s'assiirent à la table juste à côté. Un long silence suivit, jusqu'à ce que Jean prenne la parole avec un tact qui lui était propre.

-Dérangez-vous pas pour nous et continuez de parler de vos imbécilités. De toute façon si vous vous demandez pourquoi on a perdu, vous aviez qu'à demandé à votre ami, il se retourna vers Eren avant de continuer sa phrase d'un ton cinglant. C'est à cause de toi si on a perdu Jeager.

L'interpeler répliqua puis Jean, puis Eren puis... Enfin vous avez compris. Armin et Marco essayèrent de les calmer, mais leur voix ne réussissait guère à enterrer les leurs et en deux temps trois mouvements leur petite dispute se transforma en énorme guerre. Les insultes " "monstre" et "tête de cheval" revinrent assez pour que l'on devine que les deux étaient à court d'insulte et ils lâchèrent tous deux assez tot les insulte pour prendre les poings.

Rivaille, lui, pendant ce temps mangeait tranquillement ou plutôt il essayait de manger tranquillement, mais le vacarme que les deux gamins faisaient état tel qu'il ne s'entendait plus parler. Quelle idée l'école avait-elle eux de mettre la salle des professeurs juste à coté de la cafétéria. Frustré, Rivaille se leva et décida de se mêler à la cohue. et tout comme c, est commencé, en deux temps trois mouvements tous étaient réglés.

-Jeager, Kirschtein. Dans le bureau du directeur dans deux minutes.

-Tu as vu Jeager c'est encore de ta faute!

Levi qui avait déjà pris le chemin vers le bureau du directeur s'arrêta net à l'entente de cette phrase qui ne fit que recommencer la dispute de plus belle. il soupira profondément lança un tsk énervé ainsi qu'une salle gamines entre ses dents et traina les deux adolescents ne paraissant pas vouloir bouger par les oreilles jus quai bureau . Une fois devant celui-ci, il ouvrit la porte sans frappé et sans délicatesse et propulsa les deux jeunes hommes dans le bureau. Tours à tour, ils tombèrent par terre. Tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est que leur entrée était plutôt spectaculaire.

Après quelques minutes de silence où Levi parlait à l'oreille du directeur et que les deux jeunes se fusillaient du regard, le directeur se tourna vers eux l'air sévère. Eren et Jean se redressèrent au point de ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir plus droit et une telle sueur froide perlait sur leur front. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'ils étaient normalement abonnés chez le directeur.

Aucun d'eux ne put soutenir le regard de celui-ci et les iris bien gris et sévère eux aussi du surnommé caporal n'aidaient en rien à la situation.

-Jean Kirschtein et Eren Jeager, c'est ça? demanda-t-il après un moment. J'osais espérer vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, mais avec ce dont j'avais entendu parler par vos anciens professeur je n'en attendait pas moins. M'enfin, je m'appelle Erwin Smith, vous devez techniquement m'appeler monsieur Smith, mais j'accepterai capitaine Smith.

À l'entente de ces derniers mots, Eren releva ces yeux qui avait glissé vers le bas quelques minutes plus tot. Maintenant c'était sur il allait y périr. Soit le Caporal et le Capitaine était très bons amis, soit ils étaient de la même famille, ou peut-être qu'ils... NON! Ils étaient sans doute très bons amis.

Eren se remémora à ce moment un truc de sa cour d, histoire, ce professeur aussi avait dit son nom, mais avait ensuite nommé un grade. Ques ce que c'était déjà... Ah oui Pixie et puis son grade c'était... Ah et puis tant pis!

-Bon c'est plutôt rare que je fasse ce que je m'apprête à faire, mais je vous donne deux choix. Le premier est celui où j'appelle vos parents et leur dit que vous vous êtes battu a lors de la première journée d'école en plus de leur dire que vous êtes suspendus pendant trois jours où le deuxième choix qui ait, je vous donne deux retenues et vous vous inscrivé dans notre équipe de lutte.

Jean et Eren un peu rirent et confus se regardèrent incrédules. Était-il sérieux? Eh oui il l'était et ne pouvait pas l'être plus. Ça faisait des années que l' école n'avait pas gagné aux tournois par manque de participants.

Eren pesa le pour et le contre, mais à la seule pensée de devoir affronter son père généralement absent ou encore de resté dans la maison durant trois jours le dissuada de prendre la première option. C'est donc dans un accord commun que Jean et Eren Répondire qu'il allait volontiers s'inscrire. De toute manière, il restait encore un mois avant que l'entrainement commence.

_**Voilà le deuxième chapitre j'espère toujours que vous avez aimé, si vous avez des commentaires ou suggestion je suis ouverte. Donc c'est cela, le prochain chapitre il se peut que ce soit un peu plus long avant que je puisse le publier parce que, il est un plus long que le premier et deux parce que je suis un peu prise dans mes examens finaux. Désoler et à plus! ;P **_


	3. Chapitre 3-Dégats Et Malentendus

Pour finir une journée d'école rien de mieux qu'un merveilleux court d'art. Le professeur chargé de ce cours n'était toutefois pas là pour célébrer. Évidemment, on n'est pas censé être absent à son premier court. mais il arrive quelques incidents qui nous obligent à le faire et l'incident dont il est question est un accident de voiture survenu la veille. Les trois individus qui se trouvaient dans l'auto qui a percuté une vanne sont mort et parmi eux se trouvaient Petra Ral, le professeur qui aurait dû être l'a aujourd'hui pour donner le cours... Et puisqu'un malheur ne vient jamais seul...

Petra était la meilleure amie de Rivaille (sa seule vraie) qui en plus de devoir faire son deuil, devait enseigner aux morveux à sa place. N'est-ce pas génial! Hein?

Bon à vrai dire pas du tout, mais il faut souvent surmonter des tragédies, ça fait partie de la vie. Regarder juste Eren sa première journée de classe a été catastrophique et en arrivant chez lui il aurait à supporter son père qui sera probablement bourré. Il commencera par lui posé des questions déplacer, Eren s'en lassera voudra sortir, son père l'engueulera et finira soit par le battre soit par...uh...

Enfin ça devient un peu trop morose, on reparlera de tout ça un peu plus tard.

Eren entra dans la classe d'art, il était le premier. Depuis l'incident de ce matin il ne prenait plus aucune chance. Même le professeur n'était pas dans la classe, toutefois le local avait bel et bien été déverrouillé par celui-ci, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne devait pas être très loin.

Il se balada dans la classe, déposa ces choses sur la dernière table, la plus éloignée de toutes. Personnes ne viendraient l'achaler. M'enfin personne, c'est un peu poussé puisque toutes les tables étaient collées, en un carré parfaitement symétrique. D'ailleurs la classe était drôlement propre remarqua-t-il, comme le gymnase, pensa-t-il. Pour l'avoir vue de très près, il savait de quoi il parlait lorsqu'il disait qu'il était propre comme un sou neuf.

Plusieurs oeuvres avaient été laissés par la pauvre jeune femme et il se surprit à les apprécier. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à apprécier les arts abstraits ou s'appuyant sur de la science-fiction, lui, ce qu'il aimait c'était les paysages. Quoi de plus concret qu'un bel océan et un sublime coucher de soleil. Malgré tout cela, ces oeuvres, il les appréciait. Il avait l'impression que ces tableaux il les avait vécue, pourtant il savait impossible qu'il ait vécu les évènements immortalisés sur ces peintures. Jamais dans ces cours d'histoire il n'avait entendu parler de géant mangeur d'humain ou encore de mur construit pour les empêcher de passer.

Il passa les tableaux un à un, tous étaient plus magnifiques les uns que les autres. Dans certains, c'était de l'espoir qu'on y voyais, le ciel était magnifique les fleurs avait fleuri et le ciel était dégagé, on pouvait voir des enfants jouer ici et là et les murs un peu plus loin, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il passait les tableaux, chacun d'eux devenait plus sombre. L'on voyait ce qui semblait être des soldats se faire dévorer, d'autres qui revenaient blessés, un bras en moins une blessure à la tête, etc. Puis il y avait cet homme et ce signe. Deux aille superposer, une bleue et une blanche et... Ce signe lui fit penser à la liberté et cet homme il lui rappelait des souvenirs qui évidemment ne pouvait pas être sien. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la toile au ciel sombre. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de connaitre cet homme qu'il voyait de dos et cet univers qui semblait invraisemblable, mais surtout se signe pourquoi lui invoquait-il...

-Oi gamin! Ne touche pas à ça! Si tu les abimes je te jure que je te découpe en petit morceau.

Eren ne toucha plus la toile, mais continua de la regarder fixement, il ne se rendit même pas compte de qui lui parlait, mais continua toutefois la conversation.

-C'est vous qui les avez fait?

-Non.

-Qui? Vous savez ce qu'ils représentent?

-Hey je t'en pause des questions moi?

-Désolé, il baissa la tête avec une étrange déception. Ils sont magnifiques.

-Hm.

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas?

-Quoi? Ah. Non pas dû tout.

- C'est dommage... J'aurais aimé la rencontrer, lui poser des questions sur...

-Eh bas tu ne peux pas, gamin. Alors reviens-en. Va t'asseoir, le court va bientôt commencer.

-Il y a presque personne...

-Ils ne tarderont pas à arriver-t-en fait pas pour eux. De toute façon à quoi bon se presser c'est seulement la première journée d'école. N'est-ce pas Jaeger?

À l'entente de son nom, il se retourna finalement vers celui avec qui il eut presque une conversation il y a quelques minutes, puis se rendit compte que c'était le même professeur que ce matin. Maintenant il comprenait mieux son ton accusateur lorsqu'il parla de retard.

La cloche sonna, et plusieurs élèves comme défaite arriva en retard. Le professeur se présenta pour ce qui lui sembla être la trentième fois de la journée, expliqua les règles un peu différentes de ce matin et prit les présences.

-...Armin...

-Abscent. Il a un rendez-vous.

-Ymir...

-Présente.

-Sasha...

-Présente

-Berthold...

-Présent.

-Jean...

-Présent.

- ...Et Connie...

-Présent.

-Bon maintenant que ceci est fait n'oubliez pas en faisant votre projet de garder la classe propre. Donc si vous prenez quelque chose vous le replacer, je veux que le sol continue de briller et les tables reste blanches comme Neige. Est-ce clair? Des questions? Oui?

-Uh... vous ne m'avez pas nommé dans les présences.

-Oh, ça doit être mon cerveau qui espérait que tu ne sois pas ici. Merci de me faire réalisé que mes rêves son irréalisable.

-...

Le projet n'était pas difficile à réaliser. Un peu de gouache et le tour étaient joués. Eren y avait, pour le moment assez bien arrivé. il se leva, verre d'eau dans sa main gauche et peinture dans sa main droite. Il passa devant Jean qui lui fit une croche pied qui l'envoya directement face contre sol et tout ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains aussi. Lui qui s'était juré de passer inaperçus le reste de la journée... C'était encore une fois raté. Il essaya de se relever, mais glissa sur l'eau qui gisait sur le sol. C'est ainsi clouer au sol, que Levi le trouva.

-Tu as décidé de prendre ta douche Jaeger. Ramasse ça tout de suite et fait en sorte que ça brille. Je n'hésiterai pas à te garder après les cours.

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans les yeux d'Eren au moment où Rivaille lui annonça cette possibilité et ce dernier trouva le gamin un peu masochiste. Toutefois, il n'allait pas faire exprès de mal lavé juste pour s'évité les pulsions de son père.

Une fois tout propre, il ne restait pas mal de temps et Éren avait déjà fini son projet. Il restait beaucoup de temps oui, mais pas suffisamment pour débuter un autre projet.

Alors qu'Eren commençait à gribouiller dans son agenda et qu'il pensait sérieusement à faire un petit dodo, deux autres élèves négligent leur travail, s'amusait bien. Connie et Sasha, deux personnes parfois un peu achalent, mais tellement aimable. Toujours le bon mot pour rire et parlant de rire, ils semblaient bien s'amuser en ce moment. Le professeur était partie à la recherche d'une recharge de peinture, plusieurs personnes ne s'étaient pas présentées au court, le reste étaient calmes à discuter avec leurs amis mais... Enfin tout le monde à l'exception de Connie et Sasha.

Eren ignorait ce qu'ils gribouillaient sur une feuille en s'amusant, mais il s'en fichait. Une chose était sûr, ce n'était pas le travail qu'ils étaient censés faire. Il s'endormit pratiquement immédiatement après le petit coup d'oeil jeter vers eux et le réveille fut brutal et un peu mélangeant.

Un silence presque paranormal régnait dans la pièce, et les deux yeux mis clos d'Eren ne percevaient pas encore très bien la silhouette du petit homme se tenant debout en face de lui. Néanmoins, il ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte .

-Jaeger! Putain, petit enfoiré, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi sur cette jolie feuille avec ta signature dessus je suis minus et nage dans une mare de pénis?

-Hein?

Le visage d'incompréhension et la brume dans les yeux d'Eren, eu comme effet d'hériter le petit homme au plus au point.

-Jaeger, dit-il très lentement. Tu vas passer le reste de la semaine en colle après les courts. Emmène-toi un ballet si tu n'aimes pas ceux de l'école parce que tu feras beaucoup de .

La cloche sonna et Eren toujours dans l'incompréhension totale chercha ce qu'il avait fait de mal, il prit le papier qui jonchait désormais le sol, après que Sasha l'y est déposé. Il le retourna et vit une note écrite par Connie. Excuse-moi vieux, seulement, moi si je me fais coller mes parents vont m'assassiner. À plus!

Un jour il allait le tuer, du moins dans sa tête. Il chiffonna le papier, puis se cogna la tête sur le bureau. Il n'avait plus envie de bouger. Une semaine! Ce serait long. Il ferait probablement plus de ménages là que jamais dans toute ça vie.

-Gamin moi je rentre, alors enlève ta tête d'imbécile de sur cette table et va ramasser tes trucs.

-Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas censé être poli avec les élèves?

-Eren, va te faire foutre.

_Un autre chapitre de terminer, mes examens le sont aussi donc je devrais écrire plus souvent. Vous avez aimé? Enfin j'espère, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews. Sachez que j'ai bien lus ceux que vous m'avez envoyés, ça fait toujours plaisir. Ça peut être n'importe quoi, même banal, mais bon en même temps je ne vais pas vous y forcer. XD Donc bonne soirée, nuit, journée, m'enfin qu'importe le temps où vous le lirez. _


	4. Chapitre 4- Des Cours Particuliers

La semaine avait été pénible, mais enfin vendredi était arrivé. Jamais il n'avait fait autant de ménage et de plus ce maniaque du ménage avait surveillé les retenues toute la semaine, enfin à l'exception d'une journée peut-être. Aussi il avait dû fréquenter le bureau du directeur au moins une cinquantaine de fois à cause de ce même vieux fou.

D'ailleurs, il commençait à soupçonner un truc entre le directeur et ce mystérieux professeur. Néanmoins, il n'aimait pas trop y penser. Pas que ça le dérange. Non pas dû tout! C'est choses là ne le regarde pas et Éren n'a absolument aucune raison de ne serait-ce qu'appréciait ce nain. Toujours sur son dos, maniaque, il fait des plats avec un rien! Bon Éren n'était pas mal dans son genre non plus pour ce qui est d'en faire tout un plat, mais ça l'avait un je-ne-sais-quoi un peu agaçant. Même très agaçant. Comme si ce n'était pas assez il du appeler Levi toute la semaine caporal. C'est la règle. En retenue ça fonctionne comme l'armée. Preuve que l'école et ce dirigeant son un peu bizarre.

Oui, décidément ils étaient tous fou et principalement se professeur d'art et d'éducation physique. Il était quoi au juste, un harceleur? C'est vrai quoi, en plus d'être professeur en éducation physique et en arts, il s'occupe des retenues du midi et du soir, de la surveillance dans les coins niveau lors des pauses, il a même remplacé son professeur d'anglais mercredi! Ce mec est un vrai parasite, pensa Jaeger. Non, rien d'autre qu'un démon se rectifia-t-il. Sans qu'Eren sache vraiment pourquoi, en fait il le savait, mais ne voulais pas se l'avouer, se professeur lui voulait voulais terriblement et à plusieurs reprises il en fit la démonstration. Comme lors de la démonstration de lutte. Il en a encore quelques séquelles. La victime et son bourreau, rien de plus, rien de moins.

De toute façon, tout cela importait peu présentement, puisque la semaine était finie et qu'il aurait un petit congé d'au moins deux jours de ce fou. Son air maussade laissa place à un air enjoué et innocent. Il gambadait presque. Il poussa la porte d'entrée de sa maison et tadah! Comme par magie sa joie c'est envoler lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'homme qu'il méprisait le plus dans le moment assis dans sa cuisine juste à coté de sa mère qui le regardait sérieusement. Trop sérieusement.

-Eren. Assied toi. Il faut qu'on se parle.

Lentement, avec précaution, Il alla s'asseoir au bout de la table, juste en face de sa mère et ne dit rien. Il était sûr qu'il aurait droit à un discours digne de n'importe quelle mère. Il pouvait le comprendre, dans un sens elle aurait au moins quinze milliards de raisons de le disputer, pour ne pas avoir ranger sa chambre, ne pas l'avoir écouté sur l'heure de sortie, ne pas avoir été un bon élève, toujours se bagarrer avec Jean, etc. Mais il ne s'expliquait pas la présence de ce fameux professeur dans sa maison. Il n'avait pas l'air du genre de professeur à se soucier de ses élèves ou même à être impliqué à l'école suffisamment pour être leur voix ou je ne sais quoi. Non, sûrement pas, il avait l'air du genre de professeur à avoir hâte que la journée finisse pour retrouver le calme de son chez soi.

Et? Que pouvait bien avoir Levi le dedans, il n'était même pas professeur de français. Enfin, si?

-Eren, ton professeur de français m'a appelé. Il m'a parlé de tes difficultés. Selon lui, tu devrais prendre des courts particuliers. Sinon tu risques de ne pas passer l'année scolaire dans cette matière et puisque ton père et moi ne voulons...

Son père. Vraiment? Il savait ques ce que sa mère s'apprêtait à dire. Ton père et moi ne voulons que ton bien. Faux. Il ne s'en occupait jamais, sauf quand qu'il était temps de soulager ces pulsions meurtrières. Si seulement il ne s'en prenait qu'à lui, mais non, il ne s'arrêtais jamais. Si ce n'était pas lui, c'étais Mikasa, sa petite soeur adoptive ou sa mère. Sa mère. Il ne lui en voulait pas et il se surprit à son ton de voix.

-Ne mêle pas papa la dedans je t'en pris, dit-il sèchement en se levant de sa chaise.

-Écoute Eren, rassied toi, on va discuter.

- J'en ai pas envie. Il fait quoi ici, lui?!

-Justement, ton professeur, mon recommandé monsieur Rivaille comme professeur privé et...

-Non! J'en ai pas de besoin. Alors tu iras dire à papa puisqu'il se préoccupe tellement de ma réussite que je vais bien et qu'il n'a qu'à garder son argent pour lui.

Il se leva cette fois pour de bon, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa mère, puis vers le salon, mais ne put supporter la vue. Sa mère retenait ces larmes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, tandis que Mikasa, elle, le regardait caché derrière le divan avec le même air effrayé que lorsque leur père arrivait complètement ivre chez eux. Il courut immédiatement au deuxième, retenant ses propres larmes. Il avait agi en idiot en plus qu'en gamin.

-Gamin, attend.

Quelle ironie! Pour une fois Levi avait raison, pensa-t-il. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant. Un gamin. une larme perla le long de sa joue alors qu'il claquait la porte de sa chambre. Lentement, il se déplaça vers la stéréo, puis pressa le bouton on. le disque qu'il y avait mis l'autre fois y était toujours. Il s'étendit, tapotant sur son lit au même rythme que la chanson de Say anything, Chia-Like, i shall grow up. C'était une bonne chanson, mais pour le moment elle le déprimait, l'enrageait. Tout l'enrageait. Son tapotement ralentit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les paroles s'envolaient dans la pièce. Ces larmes cessaient tranquillement de couler et tandis que d'autres chansons jouait, lui, il était déjà ailleurs.

Vers 21 heures, il se réveilla en sursaut. Un tonnerre effroyable retentit et fit vibrer toute la maison. Il pleuvait à sceaux et le ciel était si noir qu'il était rendu impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans sa chambre et pas une ombre de lumière. Une panne de courant. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, question de dignité, mais les pannes de courant, il n'en avait jamais raffolé.

Il descendit l'escalier tranquillement. Plus personne ne se trouvait dans la cuisine. Eren vit alors que la porte menant au sous-sol était entre ouvrir. Il décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. Il tremblait légèrement, mais rien de très étrange. Il avait froid. On ne voyait rien dans la cave c'était à peine s'il savait où il mettait le pied. heureusement qu'il connaissait sa maison. En bas, il regarda les alentours et demanda innocemment.

-Il y a quelqu'un?

Une voix lui répond.

-Oui...

Et l'attrapa par-derrière.

-Boo!

-Ahh!

-Hahaha.

Ça, c'était effrayant.

-Ques que tu as gamin. Tu as vue un fantôme?

-V-vous souriez...

Levi repartit à rire de plus belle. S'il riait? Sérieusement? Alors tout ce dont il se préoccupait c'était que Levi était capable de rire.

-Tiens.

Levi lui tandis une lampe de poche, Eren la prit et comme s, il attendait une explication il se figea devant le petit homme.

-Ques que t'attend gamin? C'est une panne électrique tu'en as jamais vécus auparavant?

Bon, finalement il n'était pas devenue complètement fou. Il était enfin redevenue le bougonneux qu'il était habituellement.

Tout les deux montèrent et comme s'il était chez lui, Levi se prit une tasse de thé avant de s'asseoir sur le divan.

-Où sont-ils?

-Hm. Qui?

- Bah ma petite soeur et ma mère.

-Parties avec ton père.

-Quoi?!

-Nah je rigole, regarde dans la chambre, elles dorment à poing fermé.

Incertain de ce que disait l'homme il alla vérifier. Il disait vrai ce qui le choqua encore plus.

-Ta blague ne m'a pas fait rire. Tu ne connais rien à propos de...

-Tu te trompes. Ta mère m'a tout raconté. C'est triste ce que vous vivez.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton empathie.

-Qui dit que j'ai de l'empathie pour vous? Écoute gamin...

-Ques que tu fait encore ici en plus?

-Oi gamin, ne me coupe pas de la sorte. On ne t'a jamais appris à vivre? Tien t'en veux une, demanda-t-il en lui tendant une cigarette et d'un regard dégouté, Eren refusa faisant apparaitre un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de l'aîner . Ce que je voulais dire avant que tu me coupes irrespectueusement pour me jeter des sottises à la figure c'est... Il reprit son souffle, que peu importe à quel point c'est dur, ne gâche pas ta vie comme je l'ai fait en refusant de l'aide parce que ta mère à di que ton père l'avait approuvé. Voilà. Maintenant tu peux me reposer à question

-Pourquoi tu es toujours dans ma maison?

Dans sa tête, l'espace d'une seconde il espéra que finalement ce soit par empathie ou un truc aussi idiot que; c'est que je tiens à toi ou je m'inquiète réellement de ton sort, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça. L'espace d'un moment cela le blessa, mais après coup il se remémora que c'était lui qui venait de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de ces sentiments alors qu'à présent il les souhaite. En plus, comme si Levi avait lu dans ces pensées, il répondit clairement à toutes ces questions.

-Ne va pas te faire de fausses idées. Mon automobile est une vieille merde, elle ne veut plus décoller et il pleut beaucoup trop pour que je la répare. Ta mère m'a donc invité à dormir ici, si nécessaire, mais je crois que je vais seulement que ça se calme un peu et repartir. d'autres questions? Eren hocha la tête négativement et s'affala sur le divan, ou plutôt il essaya, mais Levi le fouetta avec une serviette mouiller.

-Hey gamin, espèce de fainéant tu crois faire quoi?

-Uh...?

-Lève ton beau petit cul de ses divan et vient m'aider à laver la maison. T'inquiète par tu pourras me remercier plus tard. Si j'ai à dormir ou rester ici quelques heures encore autant avoir de l'air non pollué à respirer.

Encore du ménage, pensa Eren avec dégoût. Il en avait assez fait cette semaine, il croyait qu'il aurait congé durant ces deux jours, mais il avait tort. Alors qu'il se levait avec désespoir les bras tombant, il se rappela-ce que Levi venait à peine de dire. lève ton beau petit cul. Il croyait vraiment qu'il avait un beau cul se questionna-t-il. En guise de réponse à sa question silencieuse, Levi y répondit encore une fois en brisant au passage tous ces espoirs.

-Et encore une fois ne te font pas de fausses idées, c'était une métaphore. Je suis déjà pris, gamin.

Le coeur d'Eren manqua au moins deux tours. Pourquoi d'ailleurs? Il connaissait à peine cet homme, c'était son bourreau et surtout il n'était absolument pas gay. Non même qu'il avait eu le Béguin sur beaucoup de filles et l'année venait de débuter. Christa d'ailleurs était pas mal. Si seulement elle n'était pas toujours avec Ymir... Après c'être convaincus de l'évidence, il fut piqué d'une curiosité extrême.

-Qui?

Levi haussa un sourcil en guise de signification comme quoi il l'écoutait.

-Avec qui vous sortez?

-Pas de tes affaires.

Il essaya quelque chose, mais hésita beaucoup avant de prononcer ces mots.

-Le directeur?

Sa réponse fut brève et directe.

-Très juste.

Eren en était bouche bée. Tous ces doutes s'étaient avéré vrais. Ça l'avait en même temps un je ne sais quoi de blessant pour lui. Comme si sans l'aimer il aurait espéré que Levi puisse tomber amoureux de lui plutôt que de ce directeur Smith. De plus n'était-il pas un peu trop vieux pour lui?

-Vous avez quel âge?

-Hey pas de vous, je ne suis pas ton grand-père et tout ce que t'a besoin de savoir, c'est que je suis trop vieux pour toi et que dans les faits je suis ton ainé alors tu me dois un certain respect. Donc, s'il te plaît travail et boucle là.

Une fois le ménage terminé, Jaeger s'affala pour de bon sur le divan il était quoi une heure du matin? Levi le suivit dans sa chute, un air ravi se lisant parfaitement bien sûr son visage.

Ce qu'Eren avait appris de plus sur son professeur aujourd'hui était ceci; Il était fou du ménage (ça il le savait déjà), il n'aimait pas les questions surtout sur son âge et ne souriait qu'à de très rares occasions, soit lorsqu'il effraie Eren ou après avoir fait le ménage. C'était bon à savoir.

Eren ferma les yeux. Un clic sonore retentit juste avant que la télé ne s'allume. Peu à peu, il s'endormit sur le divan, son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd et sa tête alla même jusqu'à se déposer sur l'épaule de Rivaille. Un bref aperçu de la part de ce dernier sur ce qui se passait entraina un deuxième réveillé brutal. Levi, le repoussa plutôt fortement en lui criant après.

-Oi, gamin, tu crois que je ressemble à un oreiller?! Reste dans ton espace vital et moi je vais rester dans le mien.

-Aie!

_Désoler du retard. J'ai eu beaucoup de trucs qui sont mal tombés et de plus, mon ordinateur m'a lâché. Du coup j'ai tout perdu ce que j'avais déjà écrit et malheureusement, je n'ai jamais de texte déjà préparé sur papier avant de la tape sur l'ordi. Comme toujours vous pouvez laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir(je crois que bientôt, je vais me faire un plan que je vais copier coller à la fin de chacun de mes chapitres tellement je me répète xD) Ce chapitre est un peu moin drole que les autres, mais ne vousen faites pas j'ai plein de plan diabolique à faire subir à Eren. Autrement:_

_vava__: Merci pour tous tes commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à continuer. J'espère que tu as aimé se chapitre autant que les autres ; P_

_Cokkie__: Malheureusement, Petra n'a pas survécu, mais bon, il n'y aura pas que du drame partout donc ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tous les faires mourir._

_xXKariineXx: __Merci pour tes commentaires à toi aussi et sinon tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'Eren n'en a pas fini avec les drôles d'habits._

_Sur ce, à la prochaine! _


	5. Chapitre 5-Le Mystérieux Barman

Samedi matin, en se réveillant, Eren constata que la maison était vide. Sa mère travaillait une fin de semaine sur deux à l'hôpital comme infirmière et sa petite soeur allaient chez sa grand-mère. En gros, une fin de semaine sur deux il expérimentait le sentiment de vivre une vie banale, dans une maison banale où il y viverais seul.

Il se remémora vaguement ce qui s'était passé la veille, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose si ce n'ait qu'une frousse injustifiée et un coeur qui bat à cent mille à l'heure à cause d'un mec trop vieux pour lui et dont il ne connaît à vrai dire pas grand-chose.

Les yeux toujours mis clos, il descendit dans la cuisine, mis deux tranches de pain dans le grille-pain et alla prendre une douche. Tranquillement, il fit couler l'eau puisqu'elle prenait un bon moment avant de ce réchauffé le matin. Lorsqu'elle atteint une température adéquate, il entreprit d'enlever ces boxers, mais quelque chose l'arrêta.

Ce n'était pas les mêmes boxers que la veille et en fait, il ne se rappelait tout simplement pas de s'être changé. Après une courte réflexion, ces joues devinrent complètement rouges. Elles étaient carrément en feu. L'idée que Levi l'est vu nu comme un ver était complètement folle et pourtant la plus plausible. D'un autre point de vue le personnage en soi n'avait rien de très normale, alors... Néanmoins, Eren, avait du mal à assimiler l'information. C'est sur, lorsqu'il le verrait son visage prendrais une teinte un peu plus rosé. Heureusement pour lui, il avait un magnifique bronzage qui atténuait cette rougeur.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il prit une paire de jeans et un chandail qui était plié sur le di ... Attender une minute... Que faisait ces vêtements beaucoup trop bien plié pour que ce soit quiconque vivant dans cette maison qui l'ai plier sur le divan? Cette fois-ci, un sourire complètement idiot apparu sur son visage, mais bien sûr il l'effaça assez rapidement . Pas question qu'il s'emporte avec un rien... Mais se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait laissé là parce qu'il voulait que le gamin le porte... Enfin peut-être qu'il voulait voir ce que cela ferait sur lui... Ou peut-être qu'il ... Non! Quoi que... Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il portais souvent, il aurait parié qu'il était dans le fond de sa commode... Non. Non. NON. NON!

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine, l'allarme d'incendie ne cessait de sonner. Ces toast n'était plus que des miettes désormais tellement elles étaient calcinées. Une boucanne noire émanait de toute la pièce. Comme chaque matin où il se retrouvait seul...

Son cellulaire qu'il avait laissé près de la porte d'entrée la veille se mis à vibrer, signe qu'il avait un message. C'était Connie.

**Connie:**

**Bon matin mec, ou plutôt bonne après-midi. Ça te dit une petite sortie?**

**Eren:**

**Tu penses à quoi?**

**Connie: Rhô, à rien... Juste a la nouvelle boite de nuit.**

**Eren:**

**c'est quoi ton plan pour y entrer?**

**Connie:**

**t'nquiète fait moi confiance. Tu'es partant?**

**Eren:**

**Évidemment.**

**Connie:**

**Sasha et moi on passera te prendre à 19 h. Ciao.**

Il déposa son cellulaire sur la table de cuisine et jeta ces toasts. Il n' étais pas question qu'il bouf un truc pareil.

En attendant 19 heures, Eren sortie de chez lui et alla chez Armin. Il savait que la nourriture serait bien meilleure et en prime il aurait droit à la compagnie de son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas rien quand même. manteau de cuir sur le dos et clé attaché à une chaine accrocher à son pantalon, il se dirigea chez le voisin.

Devant la porte il attendit, puis toqua. Armin lui-même répondu, et l'invita immédiatement à rentrer, un petit déjeuner déjà l'attendait. Hey bah, ça se voyait plutôt facilement qu'ils étaient amis depuis genre quoi... Toujours.

Ils finirent par monter dans la chambre à Armin et à jouer à des jeux vidéo. Armin avait peut-être l'aire d'un nerd (ce qu'il était) il n' était pas constamment accrochée à ces livres. Il avait aussi une panoplie de jeux vidéo juste à côté de ces livres. Il ne prêtait ces précieux à personne. Enfin, à part à quelques exceptions. Eren par exemple ou encore Annie, ça lui était aussi arrivé une ou deux fois à Jean.

Après avoir joué toute la journée, pour finalement avoir un score ex Écos, les deux amis changèrent d'endroit et se déplacèrent chez Éren. Comme chaque samedi, ils se firent livrer une bonne pizza et discutaient re en dégustant celle-ci.

-Hm! Arrmin. Jfaut quejte dmandje quekchose.

-Eren, avale avant d'essayer de me dire quoi que ce soit. Comme ça, ça va être plus compréhensible.

-T'a envie de venir avec Connie, Sasha pis moi à la nouvelle boite de nuit.

-Non!

-Armiiinnnnnn... S'il tee plaiiiit...

-Eren ...

-Armin... S'il te plaît... Tu vas quand même pas laisser ton meilleur ami seul. hein?

-Bon okay, mais juste cette fois.

-Yeah!

Les deux amis pouffèrent de rire. Rapidement 19 heures arriva et ni Connie, ni Sasha ne fit de remarque sur le fait qu'Armin est rejoint le groupe. Eren et lui étaient inséparables et ce depuis pratiquement toujours, alors pour tous, c'était la moindre des choses de le voir avec Eren à ce moment. Eren d'ailleurs, était très fébrile. Ce n' était pas la première fois qu'il allait dans une boîte de nuit et il devait avouer que Connie et Sasha avaient toujours un bon plan pour les faire rentrer. Enfin bon n'était pas exacte disons juste qu'ils avaient toujours un plan.

Que ce soit simplement tenter d'entrer par la porte principale, celle de derrière ou en se faisant passer pour des employés, passant par grimper le toit de l'immeuble voisin pour atteindre l'autre toit et finalement rentrer par là. Eh oui ces deux las avaient une multitude d'idées un peu tordues et dangereuses qui était que très rarement approuver par Armin.

Cette fois si rien de tortueux, c'était une porte ouverte et même pour la boisson on aurait dit. Il y avait des gardes et parfois on vous cartait, mais à ce moment vous sortiez n'importe qu'elle carte et ça passait. Il aurait pu être écrit que votre âge était de 300 ans ou encore de -2 que tous auraient trouvé normale ce fait.

Leur petit groupe de quatre, n'était pas les seuls du secondaire à avoir eu la même idée, car parmi tous ces gens qui dansaient sur des rythmes déchainés, se trouvait aussi: Annie, Marco, Berthold, Reiner, Ymir, Christa, etc.

Jean aussi était là, mais pas pour très longtemps et pour être honnête c'était une merveilleuse chose parce que'autrement, lui et Eren se seraient bagarré. Ensuite au diable la couverture.

22 heures arrivèrent assez rapidement. Trop rapidement. Eren savait pertinament qu'il devait rentrer, mais l'acohol affluant dans ces veines lui brouillant l'esprit. Si bien qu'il devenait un peu agaçant. Il criait presque plutôt que de parler, il titubait plutôt que de marcher, ignorais complètement Armin qui essayait de le raisonner et surtout il disait vraiment tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il avait beau avoir redoublé quelques années, il était beaucoup trop jeune pour bien tolérer les effets de ce poison légal.

Adosser au bar, les pomettes rosés et le front en sueur, Eren faisait pitié à voir. Pire que tout, il n'était pas le seul dans cet état. Connie et Sasha aussi. Il fallait oublié leur possibilité de rentrer en toute sécurité. Déjà qu'aucun d'eux n'était vraiment en âge de conduire, l'alcool n'arrangeait rien à leur faculté.

Eren écoutait tranquillement la musique en essayant de se maintenir bien assit sur le banc quand...

-Hey gamin, tu sais que je devrais te dénoncer?

Il se retourna brusquement et ces yeux devinrent à la seconde même où il posa les yeux sur l'homme, plus grand que jamais. Un regard suppliant de ne rien dire à personne s'ensuit et un regard remplis de questions vint terminer.

-Soit pas si surprit j'ai besoin d'argent. Tu me voyais pas barman? Pourtant je trouve que l'habit me va bien.

-Trop bien. Tu es genre trooop sexy.

-Moi j'en connais un qui a trooooop but, fit-il en imitant Eren. Dit Jeager, tu'a pris combien de verres depuis que tu'es ici?

-Pff chuui même pas soel... D'ailleurs, monsieur le barman ultra sexy, j'vous commanderez bien un verre de wysskky.

-Tsk. Il rougit. T'as un pourboire pour moi? En fait as-tu seulement de quoi payer tes consommations?

Quelqu'un vint lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Mystérieusement, son attitude envers Eren changea immédiatement.

-Bon, parfait, alors on avait dit du whisky? Si t'a envie de quoi que ce soit d'autre...

Il déposa le breuvage sur le comptoir, passa une serviette sur sa surface de travail, puis s'accouda.

-Alors Jeager, celui-ci déposa un 20 dollars sur le comptoir, D'où sors-tu tout ton argent? Tu vends de la drogue ou quoi?

Eren but alors cul sec son verre.

-Naah...

Levi haussa un sourcil, attentif.

-Ma mère m'laisss juste une tonne d'argent parce qu'elle n'ait pas law pis... Il y a des gens trèèès généreux quand qui sont soules.

-Alors tes un prostitué doublé d'un profiteur. Génial.

-Naaah... je fais pas ça... Par contre si tum veut dans ton lit t'a qu'a m'fer signe chu partant n'importe quand...

-Ni pense pense même pas gamin, au cas où tu aurais oublié, je sors déjà avec quelqu'un et que je reste trop vieux pour toi.

-Dit plutôt que tu es trop vieux pour tout. À ton âge baiser doit te fchaire mal au dos.

-Hey espèce d'enfoiré, qui t'a permis de me parler de...

-Vousavez quel âge?

-Bordel gamin, ques ce que je t'ai dit à propos du vouvoiement et ne t'avise plus jamais à me cou-

-J'essaye juste d'avoir du respect envers mes ainés.

Levi agrippa Eren par le collet.

-Écoute bien Jaeger, t'a beau être vraiment mignon et donné de bons pourboir, si tu continues je te jure que je t'en colle une.

Tout chez Levi à ce moment, partant de son regard à son ton et allant même jusqu'à son aura était menaçant et Eren se vit attiré, presque charmé par cette menace. Elle lui donnait envie de pousser le petit homme à bout. De le rendre fou. En temps normal, il aurait fui depuis longtemps, mais là, à cet instant, il voulait le défier. Savoir jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Après tout ne venait-il as tout juste de dire qu'il était mignon?

-J'ai 25 putains d'années, T'es satisfait maintenant que tu connais mon âge connard?!

-Hm. Au final c'est toi qui avais raison.

-Quoi?

-Tu es trop vieux, mais pas pour moi, tu es simplement trop vieux tout court.

Levi Bouillonais, mais il savait que s'il lui en collais une il allait être renvoyé. Ce ne serait pas la première fois et de plus Eren donnait de bons pourboir à tout le monde. S'il ne revenait plus jamais à cause de lui... Çe serait la fin. Ensuite, il pourrait bien dire adieu à son bel appartement propre et à sa magnifique chevy impala noir qui lui coutait carrément une fortune.

-Tu es vraiment masochiste toi, hein?

-Peut-être que si, ou alors, j'aiseulements'envie de tefire crié.

-Eh bah si tu avais envie de m'entendre crier, c'est gagné parce que la je suis vraiment en colère et tu sais pourquoi?! Parce qu'un petit enfoiré d'adolescent me fait chier. Tu me fais vraiment chier, espèce d'enfoiré de gamin de merde! #$...

Eren se mit à rire.

-Ques ce qui te faire rire ainsi salle gosse!?

-Rien.

Il ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur un terrain aussi glissant, seulement, après quelques secondes, il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

-C'est juste que j'osais espérer te faire crier dans une circonstance différente.

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Il agrippa encore plus fermement le gamin et le traina jusqu'en coulisses. une fois là, il prit le téléphone, appela un taxi et donna de l'argent à Eren après quoi il foutut celui-ci à la porte complètement ivre dans la ruel derrière la boîte de nuit pres des sac poubelles.

une fois Eren retourné chez lui, son cerveau trop légume pour penser, il essaya de rentrer dans sa maison, mais dut à une serrure ne cessant de bouger et un manque de sommeil, il s'endormit sur le tapis alors que la pluie s'abattait sur lui.

_Hey enfin, j'ai fini se chapitre. Il est relativement court, mais j'ai eu une tonne d'évènement qui m'a empêché de rapidement le finir. Dont mon ordinateur qui m'a planté et qui continue toujours d'ailleurs. J'ai finalement réussi à utiliser un autre ordinateur en allant chez une amie. Néanmoins je devrai m'acheter très bientôt un portable ce qui serait plus pratique et de plus, plus sur, puisque, il sera neuf. Comme toujours, merci infiniment pour vos commentaires et tout ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vos aimez ou non. On ne sait jamais et je suis ouverte aux commentaires constructifs. D'ailleurs veuillez excuser mes probablement nombreuses fautes parce que bon déjà je ne peux m'empêcher d'en faire quelques une, mais là avec le temps qui m'a pressé j'ai eu encore plus de mal à corriger. En gros désoler. J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas décevant pour vous mais bien au contraire distrayant. Si ce n'ait pas le cas vous pouvez m'en faire part et bien sûr j'essaierai de me reprendre au prochain sur ce à plus tard j'espère ;P_


	6. Chapitre 6-Une Revanche Qui Fait Mal

Le dimanche matin, fut particulièrement pénible pour Eren. En premier lieu, ces vêtements étaient salle et trempé, aussi, il avait un maux de tête complètement atroce. Bien entendu, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la veille et pour finir, il dut se disputer avec un raton pour récupérer la clé de chez lui.

Du coté à Levi, la matinée avait été pluto relaxe: Grâce matinée dans un lit bien moelleux dans du linge sec et propre, petit-déjeuner au lit bien gouteux et un avant midi bien mielleux avec son amoureux. Par contre, la veille avait été complètement différente...

Il dut subir un tas de commandes d'un tas de clients irritants, travailler jusqu'à tot le matin alors qu'il était fatigué et finalement, endurer les provocations d'un jeune homme écervelé de quoi... À peine 17 ans? Enfin c'était ce dont il en paraissait. Il devait avoir redoublé une ou deux années. Ses camarades, eux, paraissaient plus jeunes. Dumoins généralement. M'enfin, il avait lui-même redoublé une année de lycée. Ces études secondaires avaient été le plus difficile. Probablement à cause de toutes les tentations qui s'offraient alors à lui. La drogue, l'alcool, le sexe, etc. Levi avait tout essayé.

En fait, il se reconnaissait plutôt bien dans Eren, bien qu'il ne veule pas l'avouer. Eren lui rappelait ces belles années. Il l'imaginait bien faire des graffiti et toutes sortes de conneries dans le genre. Levi n'était pas très vieux, néanmoins, il s'était un peu calmé et ces erreurs de jeunesse commençaient déjà à le rattraper.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Eren reproduit les mêmes conneries que lui . C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il agissait aussi durement avec lui. Ça et aussi le fait que le gamin l'irritait beaucoup. Il y avait probablement un peu du fait que Levi n'était pas le meilleur dans le domaine de la compassion, de l'amour, l'amitié ou quel que soit le domaine.

Peu importe, le gamin la veille avaient franchi les limites et il en pairait probablement le prix. le pire dans toute cette histoire c'était qu'Eren avait bel et bien réussi à le tenter. De plus ce gamin lui était très facilement accessible.

Erwin et Levi avaient comment dire, décider d'une relation plutôt libre. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'imaginer en relation avec l'un de ces élèves. Surtout pas avec ce gamin agaçant et puis il avait déjà du mal à réaliser qu'il soit dans une relation avec le directeur de l'école où il travaille.

D'autre part, il ne connaissait pas très bien Eren pour ne pas dire pas dû tout. Bien sur, sa mère lui avait raconté beaucoup, mais a part savoir qu'il a un père absent et violent, que le ménage n'était pas son truc, que des shorts et une camisole blanche lui allaient bien et qu'il était nul en français. Sans oublier qu'il adore se battre avec un certain Jean Kirchtein et que l'alcool ne lui va pas du tout, il ne savait rien de lui. Ok, ça faisait déjà beaucoup, mais ce n'était que des faits que n'importe qui peut savoir assez facilement mais a par pour le père, mais ça c'était une tout autre affaire, ce n'étais pas Eren qui lui en avait parlé.

Ce matin, il doit être en assez mauvais état pensa-t-il. Peut-être que je devrais passer le voir... Nah, il le verrait demain à la première. Pas besoin de plus et de toute façon que le petit est une gueule de bois ou non l'importait peu. On y passait tous après tout.

Il avait beaucoup de regrets déjà et ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il habitait dans cette ville. Pour commencer il détestait son travail même si c'est pour celle-ci qu'il a passé beaucoup trop de temps à l'école, ensuite il devra endurer ce gamin toute une année scolaire et peut-être même plus, sans compter qu'il était fort probable qu'il revoit le gamin au bar. Il avait l'impression de passer trop de temps avec ce gosse.

Non, il n'avait pas envie de le voir pour aujourd'hui ni pour demain d'ailleurs, mais ça il n'avait pas le choix et en plus le gamin était collé encore une fois toute la semaine et à partir de cette semaine il devrait lui donner des cours privés chaque mercredi. Non. Aujourd'hui il se roucoulerait toute la journée au lit en présence de son petit ami. Petit ami, ce mot sonnait bizarrement à ces oreilles, mais il devrait s'y faire puisque c'est ce qu'ils sont après tout, n'est ce pas .

m'enfin, il devait profiter du peu de repos dont il disposait, ce soir encore il travaillait au bar et c'était lui qui le fermais ensuite il dormirait quelques heures et travail à l'école. Quelle joie!

...

Hourra! déjà la moitié de la semaine s'était écoulée. Dimanche Eren avait toute la journée essayé de faire disparaitre son maux de tête et le lundi il avait supplié Armin de lui dire ce qui s'était passé le samedi. Celui-ci avait strictement refusé de lui répondre sous prétexte qu'il était préférable qu'il ne sache pas. Sage décision, mais cette décision rendait complètement fou Eren. Il savait que lorsque qu'Armin répondait évasivement ou alors pas du tout à une question, c'était que la réponse était très grave.

Le mardi, avait été la scène du retour de son père. C'est-à-dire qu'il en récolta quelques équimoses. Finalement, aujourd'hui étais mercredi et pour ajouter un peu de drame à cette semaine déjà bien assez pourri, il pleuvais à sceau. 95 % de probabilité d'orage avait annoncé la miss météo à la télé.

C'est donc avec un air maussade que lui et Armin prenaient leur punition c'est-à-dire le ménage. Et oui Armin aussi. Bien que ce jeune homme soit dans la catégorie des intellectuels et qu'importe le plan machiavélique qu'Eren avait il le désapprouvait, il arrivait qu'il se laisse entrainer. D'autres fois on l'accusait simplement a tort, comme cette fois. Eren c'était arranger avec Connie pour faire un mauvais tour au remplaçant d'art c'est-à-dire: Levi. Ce très mal chanceux professeur, était constamment la cible de cet enfoiré de gamin. En même temps on ne pouvait pas blâmer Eren d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de son " kick ". C'était bien la seule façon qu'il eut trouvé.

Donc comme je disais, ils prirent Levi comme cible. Les deux gamins, avaient minutieusement volé la clé du bureau du professeur, avaient ouvert celui-ci et avait glissé un tas d'ordures ainsi qu'un rat dans le tiroir de son bureau. Ceci n'était en fait que la première étape. Le plan consistait à le dégouter à un point tel qu'il sursaute vers l'arrière après quoi un objet le faisait trébucher et entrainait sa chute sur sa chaise à roulette dont le siège avait été très gentiment dévisser et parsemer de clou. le professeur se retrouva donc, le cul troué au sol et avec un bureau complètement dégoutant. Le plan marcha à un point tel que ce dernier est disons plutôt méfiant désormais lorsqu'il entre dans une pièce. Suite à cela, ce ne prit qu'une demi-seconde à Levi pour trouver le coupable et Connie ne voulant pas être puni accusa Armin à sa place comme complice. Depuis, celui-ci étais sur la liste noire de Levi dans les cours d'éducation physique.

Oui, bon. Eren lavait donc l'école avec Armin alors qu'il pleuvais est dans moins de cinq minutes, il devrait rentrer chez lui à pied et attendre 21 heures que Levi vienne cogner chez lui pour une leçon privée. Sa mère serait absente jusqu'à environ 23 heures et sa petite soeur dormait chez une tante, il serait donc seul. Que fait-on lorsque nous sommes seuls? La party! Ou alors on demande à un ami de nous tenir compagnie parce qu'un certain professeur qui gâche qu'à moitié notre vie va découvrir notre petite fête sinon.

Les deux meilleurs amis, se rendirent à pas rapide chez eux, ouvrir brusquement la porte et la refermèrent dans un sursaut incroyable lorsqu'un tonnerre retentit. Eren se précipita dans sa chambre suivie d'Armin en essayant de ne pas glisser. Il se changea sous les yeux gênés du jeune blond et lui prêta du linge .

Affamés, ils se firent cuire des pates et jouèrent à des jeux vidéo comme à leur habitude. Petit à petit l'heure avança et en un temps trois mouvements il était 21 heures. Pour Armin ça boulait dire qu'il devrait bientôt rentrer sous la pluie, pour Eren ce serait une heure d'ennuyer et pour Levi... Eh bien ... Ça s'annonçait génialissime.

Levi était au volant de sa Chevy 1963, juste devant chez Eren, il fixa l'entrée et fit demi-tour. Il était hors des questions qui la stationne dans cette piscine. L'entrée était complètement inondée. C'est donc quitte à se mouiller qu'il la mit une rue plus loin bien au sec. Pour améliorer son sort, la pluie commença à se faire plus forte, les tonnerres plus fréquents, il avait oublié la clé que la mère d'Eren lui avait donnée et les deux adolescents étaient complètement sourds. Ou peut-être étais-ce le tonnerre qui se synchronisait parfaitement avec ces coups à la porte qui n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

Il descendit des marches de l'entrée et vérifia que le gamin était bien chez lui, par la fenêtre. La lumière de la télévision en marche, lui permit de bien voir les deux gosses sur le canapé jouant à des jeux d'horreur . Certes ce n'est ni la vue des gamins sursautant sur le sofa ni celle du jeu à la télé qui lui donna une idée, mais plutôt le film massacre à la tronçonneuse placer sur la table à café juste à côté.

À ce moment, il remercia Dieu pour lui faire trainer des tonnes de truc normalement innutile dans sa voiture et de lui avoir fait prendre des cours de théâtres et d'effets spéciaux plus jeune. C'est donc avec un regard mystérieux et surnaturel dans les yeux qu'il retourna à sa voiture. C'est ensuite, au moment même où une éclaire apparut dans le ciel qu'il prononça entre ses dents la malédiction qui attendait Eren et Armin.

-je vous promets que vous aller me le payer. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

...

21 heures trente.

-Dit Armin, tu'a entendu un bruit étrange?

-Bah si, mais je croyais que j'étais fou. Ça doit être ton professeur.

Les deux jeunes, se dirigèrent vers à fenêtre, mais personne n'était à la porte et aucune Chevy n'était en vue.

-Il n'était pas censé être arrivé depuis déjà une demi-heure?

-Si.

-Étrange...

C'est à ce moment que l'imagination fertile d'Armin, dut au nombre de bouquins qu'il lis , ce mis en marche.

-Tu crois qu'il a eu un accident?

-Ne dit pas de bêtises Armin.

Eren avait été incroyablement calme dans sa réponse, mais Armin avait très souvent eu raison dans des situations plutôt semblables. Comme lorsque Marco avait eu son accident. Heureusement il n'avait pas eu bien de mal. Il espérait qu'il en soit ainsi pour Levi aussi.

Les deux adolescents tournèrent le dos à la fenêtre et tandis qu'un éclair éclairait la pièce, la télévision s'éteignait. Sans doute une panne. Eren se dirigea vers une lampe, celle-ci s'alluma sans problème. Il alla vers la télévision, la lampe se ferma d'elle-même. Cette fois, c'était une panne parce qu'il était impossible d'ouvrir la télévision.

Eren se tourna vers Armin en passant une main derrière son crâne, signe qu'il était nerveux.

-O-on fait quoi maintenant?

-J-je sais pas... Ton son numéro?

-E-euh... ouais.

-Bah ques t'attend!? Appel.

Ce n'étais pas trop le genre à Armin de crier. L'heure était grave. Il composa le numéro. La sonnerie se fit languir. Un coup, deux coups... Cinq coups... Eren était sur le bord de la panique. Il aurait préféré qu'on le jette dans un précipice plutôt que de devoir entendre une fois de plus la sonnerie du téléphone. Aucune réponse. Ce mec n'avait donc pas de boîte vocale?

Enfin, ça décroche. Probablement en avait-il assez d'entendre son téléphone sonné. Un long silence... Il lui avait raccroché au nez?

-Allo?

Une lente respiration se fit entendre. Il resta figé dans le noir de son salon tandis qu'Armin essayait de le faire parler de sa voix tremblotante. Deux cris. Un d'homme, Levi et une de femme encore inconnue. La femme était affolée.

-Il nous poursuit! Ahh! À l'aide ! Non, ne nous tuez pas.

-Ou il s'enva!?

-Chez Eren.

-Quoi!? C'est qui!? Attends prend ton téléphone.

-Je l'ai pas.

-Ou il est!?

-Je sais pas! Arrête de crier!

-Là c'est toi qui crie.

-Moi qui voulais juste me venger on est bien foutus!

Un bruit de tronçonneuse... Plus rien.

Eren lâcha le téléphone affoler. Cher lui? quoi!? Il ne comprenait plus. Était-il en danger. Devait-il barrer les portes, fermer les fenêtres ? Étais-ce une blague? Si oui, elle n'était pas drôle. Non sûrement pas. Néanmoins il avait mentionné une blague. c'était à cause de lui tout ça? Il se sentait tellement coupable et pourtant, il n'avait pas encore pleinement conscience de la situation. Son coeur battait rapidement, il entendait mal le bruit extérieur. Armin le secoua, l'empêchant de sombrer plus profondément dans la panique. Une larme coula de son oeil gauche. pourquoi au juste? Un bruit de tronçonneuse en arrière-plan l'empêcha de réfléchir plus profondément à la question. Il était près. Très près. Ce qui signifiait que Levi aussi. Pourtant aucune voiture en vue . Ou alors peut-être bien que si. Là, juste de l'autre côté de la rue, Le Chevy de Levi, mais aucun Levi...

Le plus étrange était qu'elle était en marche... Mais aucune personne n'était à bord. Tout à coup il entendit un cri à l'arrière-cour qui attirait son attention, mais celle-ci fut rapidement remenée vers la fenêtre avant quand une femme tout ensanglantée fonça dans cette dernière en criant. Étais-ce son prof de science? Que, importe, ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir. Il recula et interpella Armin, mais celui-ci ne répondait plus. C'était lui!? C'était lui qui était derrière ce coup? Non, il était son meilleur ami. Il ne ferait jamais une telle chose.

Il prit une grande inspiration et recula lentement, les yeux fermés. Alors qu'il s'attendait à toucher la porte arrière de son dos, il glissa directement dehors sous la pluie infernale. Une lampe de poche qui clignotais, était près de l'entrée. Il la regarda un instant, puis se retourna vers la porte qui se referma brusquement. En avalant de travers, il prit contre son gré la lampe de poche en espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas comme dans les films d'horreur, c'est-à-dire s'éteindre au moment crucial. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Après un bruit de tronçonneuse, Eren entendit Armin crier de douleur. Le bruit provenait de la vieille grange derrière chez lui. Même de jour, celle-ci l'avait toujours effrayé. C'est au moment précie ou il entra dans celle-ci que la lampe s'éteignit et comme un idiot digne d'un film de peur, il se mt à crier le nom de son ami tout en essayant de trouver son chemin. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir pensé à verrouiller la porte arrière et surtout de ne jamais avoir remplacé le cadenas de la grange comme sa mère lui avait gentiment demander. On aurait pu croire qu'on était à l'approche de la fête des morts et bien que l'on étais au mois de septembre et que la température soit bien automnale, il n'en était rien.

Il fit un pas de plus dans la vieille grange et c'est à ce moment qu'un passage de chandelle s'alluma. Armin toujours absent. Il le suivit, puis un craquement de derrière le fi se retourner si brusquement qu'il trébucha et tomba directement sur le fou à la tronçonneuse. Il essaya de le frapper, mais ce dernier était beaucoup plus fort. Il empoigna sa tronçonneuse et s'annela découper Eren. La tronçonneuse toucha bien sa peau alors que lui fermait les yeux, mais aucun dommage ne fut fait à sa peau parfaite. Surprit, il ouvrit les yeux pour y découvrir un petit homme avec un sourire moqueur et un prof de science entrain de s'esclaffer au sol. Son ami, lui était simplement tremblotant dans un petit coin de la pièce...

...

Eren était bouche bée devant un chocolat chaud qu'il partageait avec son professeur privé.

-Des questions gamins?

-C-comment?P-pourquoi?

- J'avais oublié ma clé et toi et ton ami n'entendaient rien, je n'ai pas pensé que la grange ou la porte arrière puisse être débarrée avant dee capturé ton ami. Ne t'inquiète pas d'ailleurs, on ne lui a pas fait de mal, enfin on a dû le frapper une fois pour le faire crier, mais il va s'en remettre Hanji l'a ramené chez lui. Sinon, j'avais des trucs qui trainaient dans ma chevy et je m'en suis servi pour avoir ma revanche, dont la tronçonneuse et le masque de hockey. les chandelles c'est Hanji qui les a apporté et le faux sang c'était son idée aussi. Y'a pas que toi qui sais faire des blagues.

-T'appel ça des blagues!? J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie et puis j'ai cru que tu'étais mort!

-Avoue que tu avais l'air quand même idiot dans la grange. C'est sur, si ça l'aurait été vrai tu ne serais plus parmi nous. Je ne peux décidément pas compter sur toi pour me sauver si un incident venais à m'arriver...

-De toute façon, pourquoi je te sauverais. Tu ferais mieux de crever après ce que tu m'as fait!

- On se calme Princesse. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'avoir des épingles dans le cul? Si tu veux je peux te faire essayé, car grac à ta très chère petite blague, j'ai pu expérimenter cette douleur. De plus, après que tu t'aies servi de mon bureau comme dépotoir, j'ai retrouvé des déchets et me suis planter des clous dans les pieds tous les jours. Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas abimé ton joli petit cul.

Eren regarda le plancher des joues rosées. Levi, lui, soupira. Il ne supportait pas de voir le gamin avec cet air de chien battu.

-Hey.

Eren releva la tête.

-Peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu fort.

Eren aquiesca. Il regarda Levi longuement. Les vêtements qu'il avait passés à Levi était beaucoup trop grand. le chandail qu'il portait laissait toute la peau de son coup et même plus exposé à l'air libre. Les joggings qu'il portait lui allaient incroyablement bien et tout ça sans parler du fait que ces cheveux ébène mouiller qui lui tombaient dans les yeux le rendait foutrement plus sexy. Il se secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le temps de fantasmer sur son professeur. Vraiment pas. N'était-il pas sensé le détestait à ce moment? Peu importe, il se leva le plus nonchalamment possible malgré l'effet que Levi lui faisait.

-Bonne nuit...

Il alla vers les marches, mais Levi le reteint faisant sursauté Eren.

-Oi. Ou crois-tu aller comme ça? J'espère que tu ne comptais aps te sauver de tes leçons. Ta mère ne me paie pas que pour te faire des blagues. Ramène ton cul sur le divan et que ça saute!

_**Voilà! Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires. Je sais, ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps à écrire se chapitre, mais mon ordi m'avait définitivement laché et le temps que je trouve l'argent pour un portable... Et puis bon je suis nul en technologie du coup rentrer tous mes programmes m'ont pris une éternité mais me revoilèrent. Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit en force, mais au moins vous avez un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aurez aimé celui-ci tout autant que l'autre, car pour l'autre j'ai eu plein de commentaires super-positifs qui m'encourage vraiment pour continuer. Par contre comme d'habitude, je suis ouverte aux critiques constructifs genres si vous n'avez pas aimé un truc ou avez des questions, des trucs qui son flou ou autres...**_

_**xKaRiineXx: Tu ne sais pas à quel point il va regretter...MOUHAHAHAHA!**_

_**vava:J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura pas déçu merci du commentaire ;P**_

_**Swatchy8:Mon ordi m'a un peu ralenti, mais ça ne devrait plus arriver (enfin j'espère) Merci du commentaire!**_

_** : J'espère que ce chapitre a plus ou moins répondu à ta question, surtout n'hésite pas à en poser d'autre merci de ton commentaire ça fait plaisir.**_

_**Cokkie: Merci beaucoup. C'est cool de savoir que tu'as aimé et puis... je dois t'avouer que c'est un tout petit peu mon fantasme aussi alors en espérant que celui-ci aussi t'es plu. **_

_**Semoulle: En effet, je parie qu'il aurait aimé. Dommage ce sera pour plus tard peut-être. Sinon désolé pour les fautes. En fait, une chance qu'internet existe, sinon tu serais encore plus déçu de mes compétences. Enfin bref, merci pour les commentaires ; P **_

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
